


Burza

by Karolina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Human Castiel, Human Dean, M/M, s10 predictions
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina/pseuds/Karolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obecność trupa w szafie była jednak niepodważalna. W takim stopniu, że Sam często wychodził zakłopotany z pokoju pod byle pretekstem, kiedy tylko Dean i Cas na siebie spojrzeli.</p><p>*</p><p>Podparte starą teorią z tumblra na temat zaklęcia, które wyrzuciło anioły z nieba. Dzieje się "po finale" dziesiątego sezonu. Odrobinka hurt/comfort, ale raczej discomfort/comfort, że tak zażartuję. Wybaczcie nieprzemyślaną końcówkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burza

Castiel czuł burzę. Czuł ją, uwieszoną nisko w gęstym powietrzu, pomimo faktu że bunkier, w którym on i Winchesterowie od niedawna wspólnie mieszkali, stanowił dla grzmotów i błyskawic nieprzepuszczalną barierę. Nowo zdobyte człowieczeństwo rządziło się jednak dziwnymi prawami i nieco osłabiony, wrażliwy na zmiany pogody Cas leżał bezsennie w swoim pokoju, pokonany przez koc, poduszkę i materac, które bez względu na ilość wypróbowanych w łóżku pozycji zawsze były równie niewygodne; zastanawiał się, czy ludzie też czują, że wdychają burzę i czy jest to dla nich tak samo przytłaczające jak dla niego.

Szybkie poderwanie się z łóżka było nie za dobrym pomysłem i przez chwilę Castiel zmagał się z natłokiem czerni przed oczyma. Wiedział już jednak, że w najgorszym wypadku mogło go czekać jedynie omdlenie – z niejakim zażenowaniem przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz gdy z wycieńczenia zaczął mieć mroczki przed oczami i przeraził się, że został opętany, ponieważ nie potrafił inaczej zinterpretować ciemności, jaką nagle zobaczył.

Przeciągnął się, poprawił na sobie za dużą koszulkę należącą do któregoś z braci (prawdopodobnie do Sama, ponieważ była na tyle duża, że uznał ją za wystarczająco wygodny strój do spania) i założywszy kapcie postanowił dosnuć się jakoś do kuchni, napić zimnej wody i dotrwać do godzin „nadrannych”, kiedy mógłby wrócić do swojej sypialni i paść na łóżko bez życia. Mógłby równie dobrze spędzić te godziny, czytając albo gapiąc się na ścianę w swoim zaciszu, jednak widok łóżka i jego niewykorzystany potencjał jeszcze bardziej by go frustrowały. Wyszedł zatem z pokoju i skierował się do kuchni.

Bunkier był cichy. Prawie niedosłyszalny dla ucha dorosłego, dla Castiela wyraźnie odcinający się na tle ciszy dźwięk pracującej wentylacji wypełniał wraz z chłodniejszym od ciężkiego powietrza powiewem korytarze pomiędzy kuchnią, biblioteką a częścią sypialnianą. Gdyby Cas przeszedł się korytarzem wzdłuż którego ulokowane były pokoje jego, Sama i Deana, może usłyszałby przez drzwi oddech któregoś z braci, skrzypnięcie materaca, bzyczenie żarówki w lampce na nocnym stoliku... Odpuścił sobie jednak dalsze nocne wędrówki. Suchość w ustach była bardziej nieznośna niż zdążył to wcześniej zauważyć. W kuchni nalał sobie do kubka wody z butelki znalezionej w lodówce. Była gazowana, co z ulgą zauważył. (Po niemiłym zatruciu wodą z kranu nie ufał niczemu, co było przeźroczyste a nie miało bąbelków. Nie próbował jeszcze wódki). Upił szybko kilka łyków i skierował się ku czytelni, gdzie planował przesiedzieć noc.

Zbliżając się do stołu zauważył siedzącą przy nim sylwetkę. Już miał się odwrócić i odejść, jednak w tym samym momencie Dean się obejrzał.

Było ciemno, więc nie widział jego twarzy, ale gdy starszy Winchester się odezwał, w jego głosie słychać było uśmiech i troskę.

\- Cas.

Castiel oczyścił gardło i ścisnął w dłoniach kubek, na którym zaczynała się już perlić skraplająca się na zimnej ceramice wilgoć z powietrza.

\- Nie umiesz spać, co nie? Strasznie duszno. Pewnie lunie.

Było to jak – nomen omen – rażenie piorunem. _Duszno_. Tego słowa poszukiwał godzinami.

\- Hm, tak. Mogę usiąść?

Dean w odpowiedzi odsunął nogą krzesło znajdujące się naprzeciw niego. Gdy Castiel usiadł, mężczyzna załączył jedną z lampek stojących na stole, oświetlając ich obu lekko pomarańczową poświatą.

\- Też nie potrafiłem spać. Hm. To chyba oczywiste, ale... Hm. To znaczy, nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdybym umiał spać. Pewnie bym spał.

\- Pewnie.

Dean roześmiał się nerwowo. Czuł się jak idiota. Od pewnego czasu nie potrafił wypowiedzieć w towarzystwie Castiela pełnego zdania bez takiego poczucia.

Niewiele zmieniło się od kiedy wszystkie poważniejsze problemy zostały rozwiązane. Wielki powrót Deana „na łono rodziny” po kilku miesiącach na demonicznym gigancie, przywrócenie Castielowi resztek jego łaski, co czyniło go dość silnym, ale jednak człowiekiem (nie groziła mu już jednak śmierć – z powodów innych niż naturalne czy losowe, za co Dean był wdzięczny)... Nawet relacja z Samem poprawiła się na tyle, by Dean mógł ostrożnie nazywać to, do czego doszli, pewną formą rodzinnej sielanki. Mieszkali razem w bunkrze, od czasu do czasu rozglądali się za robotą ale bez większego entuzjazmu, chcąc nacieszyć się względnym spokojem i swoim towarzystwem, kiedy dla odmiany żaden z nich nie był zarażony żadnym demonicznym świństwem, nie kaszlał krwią, nie chciał ucinać łbów przechodniom i nie był dręczony przez Lucyfera we własnej osobie.

Obecność trupa w szafie była jednak niepodważalna. W takim stopniu, że Sam często wychodził zakłopotany z pokoju pod byle pretekstem, kiedy tylko Dean i Cas na siebie spojrzeli.

Sam wiedział, że Dean widział jego notatki (poznał to po jego zachowaniu). Dean domyślał się, że Sam zachowuje się dziwnie ze względu na troskę o Castiela, wynikającą bezpośrednio z tego, co odkrył i zapisał. Castiel nie widział notatek ani nie rozmawiał z Samem, ale domyślał się, że bracia odkryli jakoś to, czego od miesięcy się obawiał, a co w zasadzie od początku przeczuwał.

Od tamtej pory, kiedy jakimś cudem udało się przywrócić Castiela do stanu używalności i kiedy z nimi zamieszkał, Dean gryzł się z własną dumą i problemami, które zżerały go prawie od zawsze. Za każdym razem kiedy do czegoś dochodził, przegrywał bitwę z własnymi myślami i zmieniał zdanie, postanawiając milczeć aż po grób, nie poruszać tematu i czekać, aż on i Sam o tym zapomną.

W notatniku Sama, pod przerysowanymi symbolami z dawno zaginionej już tabliczki, widniało pełne przekreśleń, szkicowe tłumaczenie zaklęcia będącego początkiem anielskiego Exodusu. Co do pierwszych dwóch składników, Sam nie wahał się i wpisał jak podpowiadała logika: serce nefilima, łuk Kupidyna. Trzeci składnik, skreślany chyba dziesięciokrotnie, w finalnej wersji nosił nazwę „łaski anioła zakochanego w człowieku”.

Tyle wystarczyło. Wszystko nagle zaczęło mieć sens. Kimże jest nefilim, jeśli nie dzieckiem anioła i człowieka? Co przynosi Kupidyn, jeśli nie miłość?

Dean zignorowałby to, uznawszy całe zaklęcie za niebyłe, zwłaszcza, że jego skutki zostały już usunięte, zapomniałby o tym, jak beznadziejnie romantycznie i kiczowato to wszystko brzmiało, żyłby dalej, nie zastanawiając się już nigdy nad tym wszystkim. Gdyby nie fakt, że chodziło o Castiela. I że zaklęcie jak najbardziej zadziałało.

Co mógł zrobić? Gdyby tylko dał po sobie poznać, że wie dlaczego akurat łaska Castiela była potrzebna Metatronowi, jego przyjaciel pewnie nie pozostałby długo w bunkrze _(w domu)_ i poszedłby w świat, zasłaniając się jakimś błahym powodem, byle tylko nie komplikować spraw jeszcze bardziej. Dean tego nie chciał. Nie chciał również, aby ta cała sytuacja, gdzie każdy wie, że coś jest nie tak, ale nikt się do tego nie przyzna, przeciągała się w nieskończoność. Dean wiedział, czego nie chce. Ale nie wiedział, czego _chce_. 

(Wyjąwszy małe momenty, kiedy patrzył na Castiela i myślał, że nikt tego nie widzi).

\- Pewnie... - powtórzył niepewnie Castiel, wytrącając Deana z zamyślenia składającego się z dwóch słów.

Później długo zastanawiał się, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jakie były te słowa. Czy było to „powiem mu”, czy po prostu „kocham go”? Było to już bez znaczenia.


End file.
